dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Ruff
|birthplace = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. |family = Eddie Correa (spouse) Georgette Rose (mother) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas* |active = 1998-present |status = Active |agency = The Osbrink Agency |website = Michelle Ruff }}Michelle Ruff (born September 22, 1967) is an American voice actress, primarily known for her work in anime and video games. Some of her notable roles are: Anri Sunohara in Durarara!!, Chi in Chobits, Euphemia li Britannia in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Miki Koishikawa in Marmalade Boy, Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach, Elie in Rave Master, Yoko Littner in Gurren Lagann, and Yuki Nagato in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Career Ruff grew up in Michigan and graduated from Michigan State University. While she was there, she worked at a talent agency and attended a radio audition, which marked her first venture into the voiceover business. In Chicago, she studied with Second City, Players Workshop and Improv Olympic. After moving to Los Angeles, she worked with some directors on looping and voice work for films and TV shows. In an Anime Dream interview, Ruff credits Richard Epcar, Steve Kramer and Michael Sorich for training her to dub anime. In the Digimon series, she was referred by director Mary Elizabeth McGlynn to audition for Lopmon and Antylamon in the third season, and in the fourth season she landed the lead part of Zoe. Ruff said that it was her first show that made it to TV, and a show that let her "work my acting muscle". She played tomboy-ish characters Miyao in Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran and Kiki Rosita in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. In 2007, Ruff received two nominations for the American Anime Awards, one for Best Actress for her work in Bleach and Lupin the 3rd, and one for Best Actress in a Comedy for Lupin the 3rd, but lost to Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Debi Derryberry, respectively. In 2009, the Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation (SPJA; whom organized the Anime Expo) gave her an SPJA Industry Award for Best Voice Actress (English) for her work as Rukia Kukichi in the Bleach movie Memories of Nobody. Filmography Live Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Jeanne Coste *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Cristina, Greta (ep. 4) *''The Bonfire of Destiny'' (2019) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Fujiko Mine, Flight Attendant (ep 2), Fat Lady (ep. 8), Pigeon Feeder (ep 8), Party Guest (ep. 10), Woman (ep. 10), Queen of Monaco (ep. 11), Security System (ep. 13), First Lady of the US (ep. 12), Jamaican Airport Announcer (ep. 14), Archer's Girlfriend (ep. 15), Flower Girl (ep. 15), Stamp Fanatic (ep. 27), Moroccan Woman (ep. 30), Dog Lady (ep. 46), Female Grunt (ep. 46), Wanted Club Host (ep. 46), Debbie (ep 47), Princess Mary (ep. 47), Purse Lady (ep. 54) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Nini (Phuuz Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Luna, Yumiko, Mika Kayama, Fortune Seeker (ep. 2), Female Student (ep. 3), Middle School Student (ep. 7), Annoyed Mother (ep. 11), Woman (ep. 12), Jumeau (ep. 18), Art Fan (ep. 28), Airline Announcer (ep. 30) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Luna, 2-5 Teacher (ep. 47), Reci (ep. 51), Manami's Mother (ep. 53), Female Student (ep. 54), Receptionist (ep. 71) (Viz Dub) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Sera (ep. 15) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Miki Koishikawa, Woman Customer (ep. 9), School Girl (ep. 12) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Luna (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Luna (Viz Dub) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Ryoko, Newscaster (ep. 12) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Chiaki Enno *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Tae Sekihara, Tsubame Sanjō, Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Luna *''Speed Racer X'' (1997) - Mom Racer, Female Newscaster *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Nozomi, Game of Life (ep. 46), Hanako (ep. 47) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Lina (ep. 18) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Bar Patron (ep. 1), Laura (ep. 11) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Meow, Maid (ep. 3), Gyao (ep. 6) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Mari Iimura, Reiko Mikami, Girl (ep. 11) *''Pilot Candidate'' (2000) - Kizuna Towryk, Leena Fujimura, Tune Youg, Dream Voice *''Vandread'' (2000) - Belvedere Coco, Additional Voices *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Yumiko Furumi *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Helen, Arisa's Mother (ep. 33), Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Lopmon, Antylamon, Takako Shioda (ep. 32) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Elie, Resha Valentine, Additional Voices *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Ayase Terada, Keika, Announcer (ep. 1), Biff Goon A (ep. 1), Biff Goon B (ep. 1), Announcer (ep. 2), Boy (ep. 10), Housewife, Military Woman C (ep. 5) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Belvedere Coco *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Aoi Sakuraba, TV Announcer (ep. 12), Additional Voices *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Zoe Ayamoto, Kazemon, Zephyrmon, Lopmon *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Yumama, Additional Voices *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Togusa's Wife, Miki (ep. 12) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Asaka (eps. 7-8) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Cynthia, Rumie, Weather Reporter (ep. 1), Reporter Nakai (ep. 3), Aladdin Securities Woman (ep. 6), Blues Duella's Wife (ep. 8) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Sasame Fuma, Hokuto, Ran, Additional Voices *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Risai, Rokuta (young; ep. 11), Uikyo (ep. 25), Additional Voices *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Maria Asagi, Biscoe's Daughter (ep. 15), Young Harry (ep. 26) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Alvis E. Hamilton, Tatiana Wisla *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) - Arcueid Brunestud *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Airport Staff (ep. 15) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Lab Assistant (eps. 1-2), Leara (eps. 2-3), Woman A (ep. 2) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Naomi, Mary Lou Yamada, Rops, Sugino, Hyde, Nana Baba, Daria Anjé, Kogoro, Mamiko Takashi, Math Teacher's Wife, Nurse (ep. 6), Desk Nurse (ep. 6), Ivy Kinoyama (ep. 7), Mrs. Belmont (ep. 12), Florist (ep. 18), Kid (ep. 25), Princess Marie (ep. 28), Woman (ep. 44) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Rukia Kuchiki, Chappy, Mahana Natsui, Zabimaru (Snake Half), Tobiume, Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Eugénie de Danglars, Edouard de Villefort *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Marimo *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Yatsuha Jinpachi *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Holly (ep. 9) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Kaoru's Girlfriend, Additional Voices *''Idaten Jump'' (2005-2006) - Yuki, Rin *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Princess Snow, Koyuki *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Elissa Doolittle, Maid (ep. 4) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Euphemia li Britannia, Arthur, Young Lelouch Lamperouge *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Michelle Crier *''Tokko'' (2006) - Ryōko Ibuki *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Kluke, Phoenix, Homeron, Jr. (ep. 17) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Yoko Littner *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Matsuri (1st voice; eps. 16-31), Sen, Sora, Young Itachi Uchiha, Young Urushi, Child (ep. 23), Shizuka (ep. 235), Young Maki (ep. 285), Ameyuri Ringo (ep. 289), Mom (ep. 291) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Mutsuki Minase, Arthur, Young Lelouch Lamperouge (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Girl (ep. 58), Hazuki (eps. 59, 75), Mrs. Sickly (ep. 74), Clip (ep. 76), Airport P.A. (ep. 78), Boy (ep. 81) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Juri Kuran, Day Class Teacher (ep. 5), Vampire Woman (ep. 10) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Mrs. Kudo, Sparrowmon, Spadamon, Babamon (ep. 24), Angie's Mom (ep. 30), Kunemon (ep. 35) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Anri Sonohara, Announcer (ep. 10) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Village Children (ep. 9), Secretary (ep. 10) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Student (ep. 29) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Erina Pendleton/Erina Joestar *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Fujiko Mine *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Luna, Female Announcer (ep. 6) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Zaneri *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Sinon/Shino Asada, Akiyo Sada (ep. 19), Hospital Receptionist B (ep. 22) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Chi-Chi, Dende (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Anri Sonohara, Elderly Woman (ep. 9), Dokusonmaru (eps. 17-18) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Fujiko Mine *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Mira Dianus Artemina *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) - Toole, Arturia Pendragon (ep. 6), Isabel (ep. 23) *''Kakegurui'' (2017-present) - Kirari Momobami, Ririka Momobami *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Sarah Coppola *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Oicho, Computer Voice (eps. 2, 4-6), Girl (ep. 10) *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Arnys, Sayori Anime Shorts *''Leave it to Kero!'' (2000) - Tomoyo Daidōji *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2003) - Suzaku OVAs & Specials *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Mihiro Oiwakken *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Fujiko Mine, Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning?'' (2018) - Fujiko Mine *''Lupin the 3rd: Goodbye Partner'' (2019) - Fujiko Mine Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Fujiko Mine (Geneon Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Fujiko Mine, Lasagna *''Akira'' (1988) - Kaori (Animaze Dub) *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Luna, Mean Girl (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Luna (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Luna (Viz Dub) *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) - Tomoyo Daidōji *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Cashier *''Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' (2005) - Emina *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Ranni Chawla *''Redline'' (2009) - Sonoshee McLaren *''The Wind Rises'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Chester (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Shino Asada / Sinon Video Game Dubbing *''Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness'' (2007) - Etna *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Bistro Recipe Woman, Corona Citizen Trivia *In her early career, she used her mother's name, Georgette Rose, as a pseudonym. External Links *Michelle Ruff at the Internet Movie Database *Michelle Ruff at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post